1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particular, to a display device with a micro electro-mechanical system (so-called MEMS) array substrate and the MEMS array substrate thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With progress of the display technique, more and more electrical products, such as computer, television, monitoring apparatuses mobile phones and digital cameras etc., are equipped with display devices.
In the present days, thin film transistors are configured in mostly display devices have as driving elements for controlling the operation of display medium. Since the mobility of carries of the inorganic semiconductor materials is larger than that of the organic semiconductor materials, the inorganic semiconductor materials, such as amorphous silicon, is used in conventional thin film transistors. Also, because the amorphous thin film transistors can be fabricated in low temperature, it has become the main stream in the thin film transistor market.
However, the display performance of the display device is requested more and more, so that the display device has to be provided with the advantages of higher carrier mobility or on-off current ratio. Accordingly, the amorphous thin film transistors could not satisfy the requests of the display device in next generation.